linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep is a song recorded by British singer-songwriter Adele for her second studio album, 21. The song was written by Adele and Paul Epworth. The singer herself describes it as a "dark blues-y gospel disco tune". The largest crossover hit in the United States from the past 25 years, "Rolling in the Deep" gained radio airplay from many different radio formats. It was first released on 29 November 2010 as the lead single from 21 in digital download format. The lyrics describe the emotions of a scorned lover. History "Rolling in the Deep" was acclaimed by music critics and represented a commercial breakthrough for Adele, propelling her to international success. The song reached number one in 11 countries and the top five in many more regions. It was Adele's first number-one song in the United States, reaching the top spot on many Billboard charts, including the Billboard Hot 100 where it was number one for seven weeks. By February 2012, "Rolling in the Deep" had sold over 7,600,000 copies in the United States, making it the highest selling digital song by a female artist in the US, the second best-selling digital song in the US and Adele's best-selling single outside her native country, topping her previous best-selling "Chasing Pavements". Worldwide, it was the fifth best selling digital single of 2011 with sales of 8.2 million copies, later going on to sell over 14 million copies. The song spent 65 weeks on the chart, making the song at that time the fourth most weeks spent on the chart, tying the place with Jewel with her double single "Foolish Games"/"You Were Meant for Me". In July, the video was nominated for seven MTV Video Music Awards nominations, making it the most nominated music video of the year. The video won three awards: Best Editing, Best Cinematography and Best Art Direction.10 "Rolling in the Deep" was also the Billboard Year End Hot 100 Number One Single of 2011. On 12 February 2012, "Rolling in the Deep" received three Grammy Awards for Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Short Form Music Video. Critics and music publications ranked the song highly on their end-of-year lists. "Rolling in the Deep" is the fourth song to top the Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles chart and to win both Grammy Award for Record of the Year and Song of the Year in the same year, after "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon & Garfunkel in 1970/1971, "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Roberta Flack in 1972/1973, and "Bette Davis Eyes" by Kim Carnes in 1981/1982. Background and composition In an interview, Adele expressed her initial reservations prior to meeting with Epworth due to their divergent musical styles, but characterized their collaboration as "a match made in heaven." She also credited Epworth for her increased vocal confidence, stating, "He brought a lot out of me. He brought my voice out as well—there's notes that I hit in that song ("Rolling in the Deep") that I never even knew I could hit." According to reviewer Bill Lamb, "Rolling in the Deep" features "martial beats, pounding piano keys and chanting backing singers". Adele's vocals have been described as having a "hint of Wanda Jackson's dirty-blues growl". According to Nadine Cheung from AOL Radio Blog the song is "sung from the perspective of a scorned lover, who is finally able to see the light, but despite regretful sentiments, reconciliation is not an option here." "Rolling in the Deep" is written in the key of C minor, in common time with a tempo of 105 beats per minute. The accompaniment uses open fifths, in a progression of C5–G5–B♭5–G5–B♭5. Adele's voice spans from B♭3 to D5, the highest note sung using the head voice. The song was reportedly inspired by a Nashville-schooled US tour bus driver, and composed by Epworth and Adele in a single afternoon following Adele's breakup with her boyfriend. Track Listing Digital download # "Rolling in the Deep" – 3:48 Digital EP # "Rolling in the Deep" – 3:48 # "Rolling in the Deep (Jamie xx Shuffle)" – 4:17 # "Rolling in the Deep (Acapella)" – 3:56 # "Rolling in the Deep (Avicii Remix)" – 4:25 CD single # "Rolling in the Deep" – 3:48 # "If It Hadn't Been for Love" (written by Mike Henderson and Chris Stapleton) – 3:09 Linkin Park version Rolling in the Deep was covered by American rock band Linkin Park and was included in their live EP, iTunes Festival: London 2011. It has entered the UK Rock Singles Charts at number 1, and UK Singles chart at number 42 although it hasn't been released as a single. The song was covered twice by the band, one was a LPU meeting and one was in the The Roundhouse during the iTunes Festival. The song was well received by the UK. "Rolling in the Deep" was sent to alternative radio stations as a promotional single on 8 July 2011. Track Listing Lyrics There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark Finally I see you crystal clear Go ahead and sell me out while I lay your shit bare See how I leave with every piece of you Don't underestimate the things that I will do There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling We could've had it all, rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand But you played it to your beat Baby I have no story to be told But I've heard one of you and gonna make your head burn See me at the depths of your despair Making a home down there cause mine sure won't be shared The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling We could've had it all, rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand But you played it to your beat We could've had it all, rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand But you played it with a beating Throw your soul through every open door Count your blessings to find what you're looking for Turn my sorrow into treasured gold Pay me back in time and reap just what you sow You're gonna wish you never had met me Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep You're gonna wish you... You could've had it all You could've had it all, rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand But you played it You played it You played it You played it to the beat Personnel ;Adele version * Vocals – Adele * Songwriting - Paul Epworth & Adele Adkins * Production, bass, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, percussion and backing vocals – Paul Epworth * Mixing – Tom Elmhirst * Mixing assistant – Dan Parry * Recording – Mark Rankin * Piano – Neil Cowley * Drums – Leo Taylor * Mastering – Tom Coyne ;Linkin Park version * Chester Bennington - lead vocals * Mike Shinoda - piano Category:Other Songs